


[Podfic] in love with the fire, long ago

by TickTock (Gla22)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Copies of Original Tags:, Domesticity, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, au where neither join the archive but piss off into the countryside, everyone's gay dream of leaving the city to build a farm, exes to friends to lovers, unreciprocated pining........... or is it, woman big author gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gla22/pseuds/TickTock
Summary: bazemayonnaise's Original Summary:Basira had fucked up, and Daisy had started a new life, and Basira had fucked it up again by getting herself sacked and sending Daisy a text that had only read: ‘on train to Scotland. arriv. 4:39 AM tomorrow.’And Daisy had been there to pick her up.Basira wishes she hadn’t been.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] in love with the fire, long ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in love with the fire, long ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377077) by [bazemayonnaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazemayonnaise/pseuds/bazemayonnaise). 



> Original AN: 
> 
> Cw: mentions of suicide ideation, vaguely graphic description of violence, vague mentions of past police brutality, light discussion of haram diet.
> 
> as ever, this fic is for stevo, kath & alexa

**Download:** [84 MB, MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pKmcHM4yjjisaTHZt_X-DhdEQ9ITz1kk/view?usp=sharing)

 **Length:** 51 minutes

Streaming:  


[Sandbar](https://soundcloud.com/user-165425333) · [In Love With The Fire, Long Ago [pod]](https://soundcloud.com/user-165425333/in-love-with-the-fire-long-ago-pod)

**Author's Note:**

> bazemayonnaise endnote:   
> @bazemayonnaise on tumblr.
> 
> feel free to... missing scenes this fic and lmk ;);)
> 
> My own end note:  
> I'm still very new, so constructive criticism is welcome. This is a story that I enjoyed greatly when I first read it (Daisy and Basira deserve an Emotionally Repressed Scotland Stage too); rereading it near the end of S5 also like. hits different, bro.


End file.
